Shattered Reality
by Witty Lady
Summary: Three beautiful girls. Belle, who wants to explore the world in all its beauty and terror. Emma, who wants to be free of her life of royalty. Regina, who doesn't want to be the next one in line to ascend to the throne. What happens when they are all kidnapped and held for ransom? Will it bring them their wildest dreams or will it shatter them? Rumbelle, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a short introduction to the story, but I believe it establishes it. So basically, Hook, Robin, and Rumple are outlaws in this story and Regina, Emma, Belle, and Snow are sisters in this story! Please enjoy and there is no curse, takes place in the Enchanted Forest. The ships are Rumbelle, Captain Swan, and Outlaw Queen. Please review and enjoy, dearies!**_

* * *

><p>Belle sat down in the library, with a book resting on her lap while Emma was just staring outside the window with her head in her hands, dreaming. Regina was practising her magic, enticed by the moving flame. Each of the girls knew that there was a ball tonight, hosted in Regina's honour. She was going to be married to a prince in a nearby kingdom, yet Belle saw the way she looked. Sadness was enveloped in her dark eyes and she felt pity in the pit of her stomach for her older sister. Emma tried to protest to her parents about it, but no one would listen. Emma, the youngest, would play the card at being the baby of the family, but she was much too old.<p>

While Regina was fussed over for being the oldest and becoming a bride and Emma because she is growing into a young lady, Belle was stuck in the middle. At seventeen years old, she had already mostly transformed into a woman, unlike fifteen year old Emma, but was much too young to find a husband like nineteen year old Regina. On one part, Belle was perfectly content with the fact that she was in the middle, it gave her more fresh air to breathe. It's hard being a princess. Their oldest sister, Snow, was already expecting a child which was shocking considering she wasn't that much older than Regina.

Belle closed the book, willing to stop the silence. Ever since the girls had hit their teen years, they grew more distant from each other, not prying their noses in their sisters' business. She set it down on the table with a loud_ thud_ and her sisters attention snapped up to her face. Regina allowed the flame to vanish while Emma stared up and grunted softly, as if in a daze. "I thought that we could do with some conversation." The words sounded foreign on her tongue, as if they didn't belong there. It sounded much better in her head anyways.

"I don't the time, soon I'll have to be dressed in my gown for the ball. I'm getting married in two weeks, Belle. I don't have the damn time." Out of all the years she had known Regina, she never would have heard her swear, Emma on the other hand was another kind of person. Snow was happy to be married because she loved the man she was arranged to be with. She wished the same for Regina, but life wasn't fair and it took what it wanted and never gave back.

Emma came to Regina and sat down beside her, the light blue dress that hugged her frame spilled along the floor. Emma growled and tried to move it away from her feet. "Regina, it's going to be okay. Sure, he's no Prince Charming, get it?" No one laughed. "Anyways, we'll be here for you. I mean how bad can it be?" Emma said. Regina got up from her seat and stormed out of the room. Belle sighed and looked at Emma, after she ran in the direction in which Regina was headed.

* * *

><p>She just couldn't believe how stubborn her sister could be! Belle sighed and allowed herself to dismiss the maid from tightening her corset any further. She opened the door to the balcony and looked out upon the stars. She smiled and then lifted up her skirts and walked towards the railing. She looked at her chamber, no one there. She stared back down at the ground. A four foot drop at most. She smiled to herself. Maybe she could take her sisters out for a little while, they weren't expected to arrive for another couple of hours. They can wander in the palace gardens. She hiked up her skirts once more and climbed over the railing. After, she took off her heels and threw them into her room. She jumped and landed on her side. Belle grunted in pain, but dismissed it and picked up two pinecones.<p>

After, she went to Emma's balcony and threw the pinecone. It was comical how far it missed. Belle groaned and threw it again and again until it opened. Emma smiled as she came out and joined Belle. It took coercing to Regina, but eventually they got her to come. They walked quietly through the gardens and peeked around corners like children to make sure the guards wouldn't catch them. After, they relaxed and noticed the roses.

"This is great, just us three." Belle said, rejoicing inn the fact that her sisters were with her.

"It's not that bad, is it, Regina?"

"I guess not." She said, with a smile tugging at her lips. Of course, she knew that they would have to head in soon, but Belle just wasn't ready. A rustle of the leaves stirred and all of them looked behind. "I mean at least I don't have to be in a stuffy room, waiting to be escorted down by my oh so _perfect_ husband." Regina joked and a smile played at her lips. The other girls, Emma and Belle, laughed.

"Have you ever thought what would happen if we weren't princesses? Not having to face danger of being kidnapped everyday?" Emma said. She walked over to a flower and plucked it from the bushel. "I know I don't to be one. It's useless to me. I want to explore the world, but not when women barely get an opportunity to leave." She played with the stem in her hand.

"I don't know what to say to that, Emma." Belle replied, her tone soft. She remembered reading in books that the men would always save the women, very few occurrences, mostly parodies, when the girls saved the boys. She wished she had some way to calm her sister down. It took a sudden turn of events from happy to sad.

Suddenly, figures rushed out that them. _How could this be possible, I thought that we were safe!_ They grabbed each of them and hoisted them off the ground. Belle went limp, hoping that it would be hard to capture. Screaming wouldn't save them, but it didn't hurt to try. Her eyes only saw Regina was out cold with a bunch of scorch marks in the garden. She tried. Sadly, going limp didn't work because the captor took Belle away almost too easily. The last thing she heard and saw was the guards shouting to raise the alarm bell before the visage of trees overtook her sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2 at Emma's POV! Thank you for all the favourites and follows! **_

_**Lunalove25: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**AFangirlofSorts: I'm glad that I've captured your interest! **_

_**Guest: Thank you for the review! Yes, Snow is married to Charming/David, who else? **_

_**Guest: I'm glad that you love it! Enjoy your update! **_

_**D: I'm happy that you think it sounds like a good story! **_

* * *

><p>Emma was frustrated with the fact that she couldn't defend herself. How could she make it out in the real world if she could be swept away so fast? Emma threw her head back and heard a grunt of pain from behind. She jammed her elbow into the stomach of her attacker. Smirking, she turned to face the man who lay on the ground. She could only see the distinct shape of his figure, considering how dark it was. Emma placed her foot on top of his chest. "What do you want with me?" She asked, sternly. She tried not to let her anger get to the best of her, but she flushed in the darkness. The man reached for her ankle and she fell on her back. The impact was hard and the air was knocked out of her. Emma gasped as he hovered over her, keeping her arms pinned down.<p>

"I don't think that's any of your concern, love." His voice was mocking and irritating that mad Emma want to punch him, but she stopped struggling. He smiled and got off of her. Emma took her chance, kicking him, but he side stepped and then grabbed her arm, hauling her up. Emma was about to keep going when a sharp object was placed at her neck. Emma realised that it wasn't a knife or a sword, but a metal hook instead of a hand.

"Are you trying to make a mockery out of me?" Emma snapped, staring at the hook. It looked like a joke, as if he was teasing and taunting her because she couldn't escape. Emma felt fire flow through her veins as she tried to push him away or back away, but she ended up with her back up against a tree. She was gasping from the effort, (mostly because of her hellish dress), but she could feel the space starting to close. Emma kneed him in the gut and he released her. She ran, but her waist was grabbed and she was tackled to the forest floor. It was reeking of manure.

"Do we have to do this all night, love?" The hooked outlaw leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't you want your sisters? I'm sure that they're with us. You can come willingly or unwillingly, either way, I don't give a damn." Emma froze. What would they do to her older sisters? She hated being the one fussed over, she wanted to be a saviour, not some damsel in distress, but her sisters needed her. Emma sighed and allowed him to haul her up, she didn't dare speak to the outlaw as he bound her hands together. All she could do was try not to be bothered by the man hauling her. She nearly tripped and he let out a low chuckle, but Emma wouldn't give into his satisfaction.

When they reached the camp, she couldn't find her sisters. Emma's heart started to beat rapidly, but she forced herself to calm down. Anger welled up inside her. _What if it was just a damn hoax? _She saw someone walk towards her. He had light brown hair and warm blue eyes, like he wouldn't hurt anyone, but she knew better. _This has to be the leader._ Emma stared at her captor, and couldn't help, but to admire his features, despite her protests, raging on in her mind. He had sea blue eyes that she couldn't help, but to get lost in and black hair that framed his porcelain face perfectly. _Stop it, Emma! You're a princess, he's nothing more than a mere outlaw who isn't worth noticing! _She forced herself to look away and turn her attention to the assumed leader.

"Where the hell are my sisters?" Emma spat. Her voice was full of venom and tried to reach for the leader's throat, but was held back, by that hooked outlaw. Emma tried to elbow him once more. It worked once so why not again, but she didn't hear a grunt or anything.

"They're safe, I promise that." The leader replied. His tone was soft and gentle, as if he couldn't hurt anyone. Suddenly, a child appeared from behind the tent. He yawned and smiled. Emma stopped fighting that instant as the leader turned to face the child who had just woken up. He was holding a dirty, tattered stuffed animal to his chest. "What is it, Roland?" The outlaw murmured. Emma watched to see the outlaw comfort the child who eventually was led away by a holy man, or at least he seemed like a holy man, judging from his robes. Emma blew a strand of filthy blond hair out of her face.

"Is that your child?" Emma demanded, she raised her chin and glared at the leader who didn't nod or shake his head. Emma didn't dare to whine, 'what do you want with us', because that was ludicrous and he wouldn't answer her anyways.

"Take her to where her sisters are, Hook." The leader answered. Emma nearly allowed a giggle to escape her lips. What kind of name was that, even if it was just a nick name? Emma allowed Hook to take her away from the outlaws. Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat, partly because she would see her sisters unharmed and partly because what if they were harmed.

She was thrown into the tent which was guarded by more outlaws and saw that her sisters were sitting on mats, unharmed, yet not speaking. Belle had streaks of tears running down her cheeks and Regina was just staring off into the distance, as if reality wasn't here to bother her. Emma wondered about Snow. What would she do if she was with the outlaws? Sometimes, people would call her Little Snow because she loved to have plans formed in her head, just like Snow. Her sisters looked at her and Belle ran to Emma. She hugged Belle tightly who was much shorter than she was. Regina stood up and smiled, but Emma pulled her into a hug. For some reason, hugs seem so foreign to her now that it bugged Emma.

"Are you two alright?" Emma asked, distressed. She looked at Belle who was wiping her tears, and then at Regina, who seemed daze.

"I tried to use my magic, but I don't recall being kidnapped." Regina moaned in frustration as she tugged at a metal bracelet, just around her left wrist. "They placed this bracelet on me and it's blocking my magic. I can't seem to get it off, I've been trying for a while." She said, going back to the mat and lying down.

"What do you think they want with us?" Emma asked Belle, avoiding her own mattress.

"What do you think?" Regina replied, not even sitting up to face Emma. "Kidnapping plus royalty equals ransom." She sighed and lay back down, turning her back to the other two girls.

"I'm going to sleep." Emma said, warily. No one came in their tent. She sat on her mattress, which felt like a piece of drift wood, and lay down. She stared between the fabric of the tent in which their were outlaws stationed there. _They seem pretty orgainsed for an outlaw group. _Emma thought to herself. She felt a tinge of fear clench her heart, but she forced it down. Bile threatened to rise into her throat, but Emma swallowed it down. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself and throw up. She didn't want to. Emma closed her eyes and went into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>There was a hazy grey smoke surrounding her. Emma coughed and coughed until she couldn't anymore. She saw ash on her arms and felt her face. Ash littered her hands. Her dress was tattered that it just hung on her. Emma stood up and felt the ground coming to meet her. She stood up once more, using her hands as leverage. Emma saw the grey ash on her hair which was in massive blond tangles. Emma looked around to see that all the trees had been charred black with a bunch of pines and leaves on the ground, with stems and half leaves. Her breathing grew ragged. <em>

_Emma didn't see the campsite anymore. Just a bunch of bones, scattered across the land. The sky was tinted red, the colour of blood. Emma started to panic. All the trees were either gone or fading away. There was fire in the castle. There were blisters under Emma's feet and the pain was screaming, telling her to stop, but Emma kept running in fear. She felt her stomach twist in knots and she fell down once. She retched until there was nothing left in her. _

_When she reached the castle, it was already engulfed in flames. The smell of the toxic gas it released made Emma go into a wild coughing fit. She felt the world spinning, but she couldn't move. Emma then saw fire, coming out of her own hands. They were growing stronger and stronger. She screamed and tried to thrust it off her hands, but it only resulted in throwing her back. Then, her whole body caught fire. It burned so brightly and the fire was so hot that Emma just screamed, but no one would hear here. _

* * *

><p>"Wake up," shouted a voice. There was concern and worry in the voice. Emma opened her eyes rapidly, gasping. Her vision was blurred and tinted red at some places. She shrieked and tried to push the arms off of her shoulders. She thought it was Belle, but the voice was much too deep. Instead, it was Hook. Emma felt a hot blush cross her cheeks. "You alright, love?"<p>

"I'm fine." Emma replied. She wanted to sound more intimidating but her voice sounded more shaky and afraid. He took his hands off of her shoulders and stepped back. "Robin's expecting you real soon." He left and Emma rolled her eyes. _What an arse._ She got up from her bed and followed him out of the tent.


End file.
